


Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is sick, and Adam understands that his special condition requires special mesaures. But when he comes snatching Cody away from him when they were cuddling on the couch, Adam gets really mad and decides to storm away to avoid killing anyone. Luckily for him, Cody can work wonders with Leo, but works magic with him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an AU from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this particular verse Blaine and the boys (and girl) are a criminal team, very much like the one you can find in certain kind of movies or tv series (anyon said Leverage?), that's specialized in thefts. At some point, Federal Agent Sam Vanderbilt (yes, she finally has a surname) made a deal with them: all their records will be erased if they start working with the government.  
> This story right here is the sequel of [Give me a second, I need to get my story straight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3486671).  
> And it's also my gift to Liz for her 27th birthday <3

As a general rule, Adam doesn't hate anything. 

He is not like Leo, who's got only two modes, _love obsessively_ or _hate with the force of a thousand suns_. There a things Adam moderately likes, others that he particularly loves and a few of them that he disapproves. If anything, Adam doesn't hate things, he highly disapproves them, possibly hoping that they will change, re-arranging themselves in the only way that he can possibly accept them. Adam's got a very precise vision of how the world should be, and everything that doesn't follow his rules is eligible for his disdain. But hate? That's a too strong feeling for him. Yet, there are exceptions.

He hates to wake up late. His biorhythms get completely messed up if he opens his eyes after nine in the morning, no matter the day. What on a normal early morning is a lovely, reasonable and serious but friendly Adam becomes an irritable and unbelievably unreasonable human being when the alarm clock doesn't go off. When it happens, they usually leave him alone and he hides in the house gym, punching is nervousness away all morning. But he doesn't get better until he sleeps again. It's like a patched up machine that works but not in the way it is supposed to. Luckily for everybody, it doesn't happen often. Usually, by the time they're all awake, he has already gone running and came back to have a shower, and he's smiling and ready to have his breakfast with them.

He hates sex talk. The people in his team are always ready to talk about who did what with whom, without the slightest amount of decency. It's so normal for them to talk about their sex life around the dinner table that it almost became routine. The situation was way better a few years ago, when he and Matt were the only ones who had something to say on the matter, because they didn't say anything, and the living room was a quiet place where they could watch a movie or read a book or discuss the freaking results of the last football match. At that time, Annie was quieter too. She had her experiences, of course, something Adam silently disapproved and still does, but she wouldn't brag about them because she had no one to talk to. Then the kids arrived. The peace held on for a little longer, but in the end puberty caught up with Leo. He was fourteen going to fifteen and everything was sex. Blaine was amused by the way he would shamelessly talk about _anything_ – two other things Adam disapproved – and Cody would go along with it. And suddenly, there was no more peace in the house. Adam thought it was just a phase, that he would grow out of it eventually, but Leo didn't. Adam can't honestly say if his sexual hyperactivity is a consequence of his illness or if it's just his nature, and at this point he's afraid of the answer.

Among the many things he despises and the few that he hates, there's one thing that he can't tolerate, and that's Leo getting it his own way with Cody. Now, Adam is perfectly aware of Leo's condition. He was there when Blaine brought him home the first time. He remembers how scared he was, how he wouldn't look anybody in the eyes and kept staring at a fixed point on the ground.

The kid's got ADHD, which is a mental disorder – Blaine explained that very carefully to them when Leo came to live with them. Usually, kids got that and they are treated, and they get better. Leo wasn't. When Blaine found him, Leo was living with his father. The man was a drunken, ignorant bastard and he couldn't have cared less about his kid if he had been healthy, let alone when he couldn't stay put in one place and in complete silence for more than five minutes. For Leo's father, Leo was just a nuisance and he would blame him all the time for things Leo had no control over. And instead of having him checked and treated, he would chain him somewhere so he couldn't move, gagging him a times when Leo would start screaming or crying.  
The results were obviously catastrophic. 

By the time Blaine found him, Leo would not stay still anywhere and for any reason, like sitting down would kill him or something. He couldn't read, watch TV or speak for more than ten minutes at the time, because he would become restless or bored or he would lose focus. In the very beginning, dealing with him was very hard, and they would leave it to Blaine who seemed to have a calming effect on Leo. With a lot of cooing and affection and, obviously, doctors and medications, he eventually got better, even if not cured.

Adam remembers the whole process Leo went through, he knows every detail, he understands how hard it is for him to act properly and to keep himself in check, but this doesn't mean Adam approves of the way sometimes Leo deals with his problems, specifically how he resolves to pester Cody when things really go downhill for him. Adam really think it's not proper and it's not fair towards Cody, who's got his own problems and doesn't stress anyone with them half as much.

That's exactly what led Adam to storm out of the common room ten minutes ago and hide in his own room, torn between going through his morning exercise routine all over again to relieve the stress or punching everything he can reach until nothing in the house remains intact. In doubt, he sat down at his desks, aggressively sorting out random pieces of paper, doing neither of those things.

The fact is, Leo was completely out of line.  
Adam was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Cody, and he came up – his gangly shadow covering everything the sun was touching – and didn't ask but demanded Cody's attention, ignoring the fact that Adam was standing right there, an arm wrapped around Cody's shoulder and the hand in the same bowl of pop corn Cody's hand was diving into. How could anybody think it was okay to come and take Cody away? Nobody would think that! Nobody, except Leo, of course. 

Adam understands that he was feeling really bad. He doesn't even blame Leo for that because, after Blaine accepted this deal with the Feds, they have all been under pressure. And Leo, among them, is the one less equipped to deal with stress. But Adam is starting to think that he's using his condition to get what he wants, and that's not okay. When he thinks that, Adam feels guilty because that would imply that Leo is a bad person, taking advantage of a problem, and he knows – he just knows – that this is not the case. But he can't help it, not when he sees Leo turning to Cody every time things get a little worse. He's not even trying anymore, because Cody is the quickest solution, and Cody is always so accommodating that he lets him do that. Everything is just so wrong on so many levels that Adam can't cope with that.

“I know I would find you here,” Cody's sweet voice says from the door. When Adam turns around, he finds him leaning against the door frame, like a little fairy clinging to a buttercup in one of those old fairies illustrations. “It was either here or at the gym.”

“I'm a predictable man,” he mutters.

“Aren't we all?” He chuckles. If being able to open anything that has a lock wasn't his main ability, Adam's sure Cody's superpower would be his adorable smile. “Can I come in?”

Adam starts to relax, not because he isn't angry anymore, but because he could never be angry around Cody. “Of course,” he mutters, backing away from the desk.

Cody crosses the room in a few gentle steps and goes sit on the couch, bringing his naked feet up and curling into a ball. “How angry are you from one to _I wanna kill Leo_?” He asks, looking at him.

Adam can't help but smile. “I don't want to kill him,” he says. And then frowns, quite playfully. “Only grab him by the neck and hold so tight that he can't breath.”

Cody nods. “That's definitely safer,” he agrees. Then he sighs, patting the cushions right next to him. “Why don't you come here?”

Adam joins him on the couch, that welcomes him with a puff of the cushions and the leather squeaking, making them both laugh. “I need to change this thing,” he concludes. 

Cody scoots closer to him. “Oh, I don't see that happening anytime soon,” he declares, resting his head on his shoulder. “You getting rid of this old couch would be like Blaine getting rid of that armchair of his.”

Their house is huge. They had a big house before, but Blaine got an even bigger one with the deal he made with the Feds. He said that if the team had to work 24/7 for the government, the government would better give them an appropriate space to do so. And they did. Their current home has more space they will ever need – especially considering that none of them is ever really alone – and they got to decorate it from scratches. Blaine took upon himself to make all the common spaces comfortable and stylish, but he left to them their own rooms, so that they could reflect their personalities. And, even if each of their bedrooms is completely new now, everyone took with them a piece of the past, as a safety blanket possibly. But Adam and Blaine are the only ones that kept something that messes with the rest of the furniture.

Blaine's armchair must date back to the War of Independence or something. It's all wood and _squared fabric_ , something so ugly that everybody makes a face upon seeing it. It doesn't fit with anything in the fashionable living room they have now, nor with anything in the house really. It just sat there, standing out like a white hair or a missing tooth. Blaine says it belonged to his father and to his grandfather before that, so nobody really says anything, but they secretly hate it with a passion.

Adam's couch is even worse. It is not only ugly but also very old and in a very bad shape. It was a big, comfy leather couch once, but very little remains of its old self now. The leather is ruined on the armrests, one of the cushions have been repaired so many times that it has more patches than fabric and the whole structure had to be repaired once, and the couch tends to remind it to everyone by squeaking and screeching horribly if more than two people sit on it at once. Apparently, this couch comes from the garage of Mrs. Walkers' house. Adam used to hide in there when things were too rough for him to stay in the house. He had a couch, a table and an old mini-fridge, all crammed between old boxes, unused tools and junk from a previous life where his father was still alive. He changed at least five houses since then, and the couch has survived all the moves.

“I thought you were with him,” Adam says, wrapping his arms around him.

Adam's hugs are always big and warm and tender. Since he never – ever – starts with the idea of doing more than hug you, the way he touches you is always safe. Cody finds it funny how Adam and Leo couldn't be as different from each other as they are. Leo's touch, even when it's random and not aimed to something in particular, is always very intimate, very possessive. “ _Him_ has a name,” he chuckles.

“Leo. I thought you were with Leo,” Adam precises, annoyed.

“I was,” Cody agrees.

“Yeah, go figure,” Adam mutters. “It's been what? Twenty minutes? The asshole didn't even have the decency to stay with you a little longer, this time?”

If it had been anyone else saying this, Cody would have flipped the tables, because it's incredibly offensive to just assume things like that. But he knows Adam and he knows how he thinks, and as much as Adam thinks that he only lets Leo get away with everything, Cody does that with Adam too. “For your information, we didn't have sex,” he says. “You might not know that, but Leo is the most overly attached lover ever existed on this planet. So, if we indeed has had intercourse, I would still be trapped in his arms by now.”

“Oh, that makes everything better,” Adam snorts.

“Truth always does,” Cody says wisely. Then he sighs, as he realizes that Adam is still pouting. “Why are you so mad at him?”

Adam looks down at him as he had just spoken in ancient Sumerian. “Are you kidding me? I'm mad at him because he always demands of having it his own way. It's either that or he freaks out.”

“Now, you're being dramatic.”

“He came up to us and took you away,” Adam says. “Isn't that what happened?”

“He was distressed, he needed me.”

“That's my point. He always thinks the world revolves around him. His needs are always more important. His problems always bigger,” Adam protests.

“So you think he takes advantage of his mental condition?”

Adam moans. “No, I didn't mean that!” He sighs. “But he knows that you always say yes, so...”

Cody arches a perfectly designed eyebrow. “I'm torn, here. I don't know if I should punch you for implying that I'm easy or kick you because you clearly think I can't decide for myself and I'm constantly at the mercy of Leo's sexual appetites.”

Adam moans even louder, hiding his face in his free hand. “I didn't mean it like that! Gosh, why are you twisting my words?”

Cody chuckles. “I'm not. But now you know exactly how they sound,” he explains. “Adam, I'm not letting him do anything that I'm not totally okay with. I can tell when he's really freaking out and when he's just bored.”

“Really? 'Cause he looks exactly the same to me.”

Cody huffs. “That's because you never really look at him. You just assume is hunting for sex and you dismiss the problem, labeling him like a nuisance,” he says. 

“I don't do that!” Adam protests. “I just think he should find alternative solutions when he feels like... that.”

“Because sex is not a solution for you,” Cody chuckles. “But it can be quite distracting, and that's what he needs.”

Cody knows what's the consequential reaction to these words, and in fact he smiles when Adam grumbles, looking away. Sex is a mystical activity for him, something he does in certain special conditions, something there's no need to speak about ever. “So, if you didn't _distract_ him that way, what did you do?” He inquires, and his hold on him get pleasantly tighter. Adam's jealousy can be subtle, but it's there.

“I fed him ice cream,” Cody says. “Food is quite effective with him sometimes. You give him something to concentrate on while you talk him stupid.”

Adam grins, possibly because Leo and stupid in the same sentence are always amusing to him. “That's good,” he says, more calmly. Cody sees his eyes shift to a darker brown, one he gets usually sucked in pretty quickly.

“So,” Cody says, taking a deep breath. “I think we can go back doing what we were doing, can't we?”

Cody knows his voice doesn't sound casual as it's supposed to, beside he didn't want that at all. That's why Adam smiles and shakes his head slowly, leaning into him. “I have a better idea,” he declares. By the time Adam's nose pushes against his own, Cody has been forced to lie down on the couch, that protests loudly, making him laugh.

“Your couch seems to disagree,” he comments.

Adam kisses him sweetly, his lips just barely touching Cody's. “It will come around.”

Adam's body is big and muscular, something Cody can cling to more then really welcome. He sighs as he feels it against his own. He can feel the tension of the muscles as Adam keeps himself up, he can feel the strength of it just underneath the surface of his toned, tanned skin. Adam's free hand grabs his hip for a moment, then it slides down and along his leg. Cody can't help but pull it up, rub it against Adam's hip and hook it there, pushing himself up. Kisses become suddenly more hungry. Adam forces his way past his lips, his tongue probing at Cody's, searching his mouth, taking possession of it. 

Cody has just the time to catch his breath to ask something, before Adam claims his lips again. “You're not doing this because he didn't, are you?” He opens his eyes, two blue cuts in the perfect oval of his face, turned gray by the shadow Adam's body casts upon it.

Adam says, “No”, and it's a growl, a rough sound from the deep of his throat. Cody is not sure this is the truth, but a lie would mean they're fighting over him. And for this, and nothing else, he can believe everything they say.


End file.
